Not as it seems
by GinnNekoChanAngel
Summary: Formerly called don't be afraid of the dark; Now a collection of Poems and narrative poems about Ryou and Bakura, some romance, some not, mostly Tender, other pairings if requested
1. Don't be afraid of the dark

Ginn: Okay so I was randomly thinking of names for horror movies, and I thought of 'don't be afraid of the dark'. Then that got me thinking about Ryou and Bakura, and the idea for this came to my head.

Kureno: You really should be working on something else.

Ginn: I am! I got part of differences between finished!

Kureo: He means outside of fanfiction.

Ginn: IMPOSSIBLE!

**Anyways, disclaimer: no ownership of yugioh. Sorry.**

Key:  
**Bakura  
**_Ryou_

**Don't be afraid of the dark.**

**The dark will protect you, little one. The dark won't hurt you. It will shield you. I will shield you.**

**Be afraid of those that use the darkness out of selfishness.**

**Don't look at me like that, little one. I use the darkness to protect you, my little light. But there are those who misuse the darkness. They try to hurt you. And for that, they must die. No one can hurt you. And they won't as long as I'm here.**

**Don't be afraid of me.**

**I won't hurt you, little one. I love you. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here. I will protect you. I will comfort you. I can give you whatever you want. Just tell me.**

_I want you._

_You protect me. Care for me. Make me feel loved. I love you. I want your love. And I want nothing more._

**I do love you, my angel.**

**I press my lips against yours. You kiss back. You deepen it. Intensify it.**

_My love is strong._

_For so long I was unloved. Hated. Then I met you. You cared. You wiped away my tears and brought joy to my life. You brought me happiness and still do. I love you despite everything. Through time. Though reason. Through conflict. NOTHING can get in the way of my love for you. That is how I love you._

**My love is stronger.**

**I was cold. Unfeeling. Hateful. But the moment I saw you, it changed. I knew that I was, that I am, truly in love with you.**

~ end~

Ginn: Is this a poem or…. What the heck is it?

Kureno: …

Kureo: …

Ginn: … O.O

**Review and magical fairies will come into you bedroom at night and will give you the gift of Tendershipping. X3**


	2. Remember me

Ginn: Okay this poem is about Ryou and how neglected he is. Enjoy!

Remember me

I watch you from the back of the classroom. You seem to be inviting everyone to something.

_Don't forget about me_

You turn and walk towards your seat

_Please don't forget about me_

You turn around, seeming to remember something. Or someone

_Just don't forget about me_

You ask if I want to watch a movie with you and your friends. I lie and say I'm busy.

_Just please, please, remember me_

Tears roll down my cheeks as you turn away. I fake a smile.

_Just remember, always remember, I am your friend._

~end~

Ginn: Okay this poem was kind of sad. Review!


	3. Your real friends

Ginn: Okay this poem is about how Bakura feels about Ryou and his 'friends'. X3

Who is your real friend?

They aren't your friends.

I am.

I protect you.

Care for you.

Grant your wishes.

Wipe away your tears.

What do they do?

Hurt you.

Ignore you.

Break you heart.

Cause those tears.

And fall for you're the smile you're faking.

I am your friend.

Trust me.

I won't hurt you.

I love you.

~End~

Ginn: Okay… kind of weird but… Random ideas make great fics, da?


	4. If I am weak

Ginn: Okay this poem is about Ryou and Marik. In season two he commented on how pathetic and weak Ryou is. This came to mind.

If I am weak

You say that I'm weak.

You say that I'm pathetic.

But you use others.

I depend on no one.

But you cheat in order to win.

I win without cheating.

But you need someone to keep your other self at bay.

Bakura and I are on agreeable terms.

If I am pathetic and weak, then what are you?

~That's it~

Ginn: Short. Anyways… Hope you liked it! Sorry if you like angstshipping! Review!


	5. Misconception

Ginn: This is a conversation between Ryou and Bakura. Frankly, I'm sick and tired of fics where Bakura is not caring and Ryou is all dovey-eyed over Bakura. So I thought, 'What if Ryou was the deceiver and Bakura was the lovestruck fool for once?' So here you go!

_Ryou_

**Bakura **

Misconception

**Don't hate me.**

_I don't._

**Then how do you feel towards me?**

_Indifferent._

**Elaborate. Explain.**

_It doesn't matter._

**Are we friends?**

_No._

**Than what is our relationship?**

_Easy. Host and parasite._

**So I'm a parasite?**

_You aren't welcomed. You pay no kind of rent. You use me to survive. Face it. You are a parasite._

**If you could kick me out, would you?**

_No._

**Why?**

_You amuse me._

**How?**

_You constantly try to achieve the impossible. You never learn. You don't realize what you have. It amuses me._

**My goals aren't impossible.**

_I can stop you. Easily. And you lose. You fail._

**You think it's so easy to stop me?**

_It is. I know your weaknesses. Your strengths. I can take control at any time. I just choose not to._

**Why not?**

_It's entertaining?_

**So I'm just a source of entertainment?**

_Less than that._

**What if I said… that I loved you?**

_Depends._

**How?**

_You would have to mean it._

**And if I meant it?**

_I would say I loved you as well._

**Why?**

_I like to toy with your emotions._

**Fine by me. **

**Ryou?**

_Yes?_

**I love you.**

_I love you, too. Heh heh. _

~End~

Ginn: Good? Bad? Review!


	6. Make it stop

Ginn: This came to me after reading suicide fics. Ryou contemplates his pain. And as much as I'd hate to say it, he has a lot of that. Enjoy!

Make it stop.

This pain I endure.

Every minute of every hour.

Listening to his voice.

Feeling his pain.

It tortures me.

Twists me up in its dark mystery.

I can't take it.

Make it stop.

It's driving me mad.

Every second.

Is torture.

I can't take it.

I want it to end.

Someone please kill me.

Just end it.

Make it go away.

I don't care what you have to do.

Just end it.

Please.

Just make it stop.

Ginn: Yeah… Yami-The-Dark, thanks for the inspiration. Although it made me sad.

Kureno: Review or I will put you on Kureo's hit list. (He's an assassin)


	7. Depression

Ginn: A poem about depression! Yay for emo moods! From… Ryou's POV I think. I read so many fics where he gets depressed…

I can feel the world around me slow

As I fall

Deeper and deeper

Into this pool

Called depression

All feeling slowly leaves my being

As the pool

Surrounding me

Engulfs all

It all seems to slow

As I fall

Nothing can stop this

It's inevitable

No amount of cutting or counseling

Will change my fate

Nothing

Will make it all better

The scars are too deep

Don't try to help

You can't

I can't

This fate of mine

Is sealed

I do nothing to stop

This pool

Crashing around me

Surrounding me

Suffocating me

Killing me even

Taking my sanity

Far, far away

Until it exists no more

And it's gone

And the depression envelopes me further

~ . ~

Ginn: Review.


End file.
